deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard vs Yoshi
Description Super Mario vs Pokemon! A man's best friend may usually just be a dog, but these two are no dogs! Which loyal pet will beat the other in a fight: the Dragon or the Donkey thing? Intro Wiz: We all have that one special friend that we love 'till the end. The one who would do anything for us, and we would do anything for it. The love between them is unbreakable. Boomstick: Yeah, especially if they can both kick some serious ass! Like my pet turtle, Snappy. He's actually with us today, on the desk right over there. Look at him! Isn't he so cute? Wiz: Charizard, the giant fire breathing dragon... Boomstick: And Yoshi, a god damn Donkey with eating problems. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Charizard Wiz: Charizard is the Final evolution of the fire type Pokemon Charmander. It's known for being Red's trademark main Pokemon and it's incredibly strong flames. Boomstick: Well, it's a fucking dragon, so I approve! This badass Pokemon's main attack is it's fire breath. With moves like Flamethrower, Fireball, fire cross, and a bunch of other moves with dumb names, its pretty obvious this guy likes to burn the shit outta stuff. Wiz: It's flame is incredibly strong. The fire on it's tail, for example, is so hard to put out that it still stays alight while under water. Of course, he also has claws he can use to swipe at his opponents, and those teeth aren't just for show: it will try and bite your head off. Boomstick: Oh, it can also fly! Sure, it can't learn fly in-game, but other sources shows that it can fly so yeah. He can fly at super fast speeds, and has quick reflexes as well, making for a tricky opponent in air. However, keep in mind he is still pretty damn heavy. Wiz: Charizards, like most other Pokemon, aren't idiots either. They have survived in the wild before capture for quite a while, and are also extremely loyal to their masters. Despite that they beat it up and shoved them into a small ball. It does rely heavily on it's strength, however. Boomstick: But it's strongest ability by far is Mega Evolution. Once this activates, all of Charizard's stats are multiplied by 10x. Strength, speed, durability... you name it. Basically, it becomes even more badass. And the form lasts for a long time, too! Wiz: Charizard is one of the toughest standard Pokemon around, able to smash rocks with it's own head, go toe to toe with other Pokemon, and can bite through solid steel. Plus, it's tail is so hot that it continues to burn underwater. Which is impossible but hey it's a dragon. Boomstick: That being said, a few of it's own moves damage itself, and he can't fly forever. Plus, if his tail fire goes out, the big guy dies instantly. Holy shit. Wiz: Still, this Pokemon is definitely not one to mess with. "CHAR-I-ZARD!" Yoshi Wiz: Yoshi is one of the many different Yoshis that live within the Mushroom Kingdom. This particular one helped Baby Mario save his brother from Baby Bowser and Kamek. Boomstick: He's so damn cute! So happy all the time! Anyways, his most famous attack is throwing eggs at his foes. That's right, he throws his own god damn babies. He can throw these with enough force to knock out giant foes, and can poop them out unnaturally fast. That should not be healthy. Wiz: He can also do a flutter jump, which allows him to kinda fly into the air for a few seconds before falling. They also have a mean ground pound move, and some can seemingly throw eggs without having to eat anything. Hell, they can even tuck into an egg shell and start doing a roll technique. Boomstick: He also has THREE ways to fly: grabbing the Wing Cap, which was an item he could use in SM64DS, sprouting wings like in Smash Bros, or just flat out morphing into a Helicopter. All of these are temporary, and the Helicopter one sounds fucking painful to use. Wiz: Yoshis are surprisingly intelligent as well. For example, they managed to form their own society, build and live in houses, have limited knowledge of English, and can even drive go-karts. Plus, they even organized a relay system while helping Baby Mario rescue Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser. Boomstick: So many babies! Finally, Yoshi can use a few power ups himself. He can spit flames with the Fire Flower, throw metal eggs and giant eggs, which sound like it hurts coming out, and can either inflate itself, run even faster, or become really fucking bright. Guess which one is nearly useless. Wiz: Yoshi has been able to help Baby Mario rescue his brother from Baby Bowser. Not only that, but Yoshi was able to actually fight adult Bowser one on one many times, and took out his minions many other times. Plus, he hit one boss so hard, it went flying off into the distance. Boomstick: However, Yoshi can only throw eggs if he has something to eat. If it's too big, well too bad. He also has an eating problem and will get distracted by any and all foods. Wiz: However, Yoshi is not one to be messed with. "Yoshi!" Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- It was a quiet day in the forest, with tons of fruit growing on the trees and every Pokemon within sight was taking a bonus nap. That is, except for Charizard, who was taking advantage of this and chowing down on the fruits from the trees. It was about to eat his 25th fruit when suddenly, a tongue whipped out and snatched the fruit from Charizard so quickly the dragon didn't notice. It shrugged and grabbed another one, only for that one to be taken. Suddenly, all of the fruits where eaten in a split second. Charizard got angry and stood up, then looked to his left to find that a green donkey thing was eating all of the food. It burped, then cheerfully said "Yoshi!" and stood up. However, the fire dragon wasn't gonna let this thief just eat his own food, and gets ready to attack the Yoshi. Cue the Pokemon battle card thingy. 'FIGHT!!!' Charizard roared and shot a fireball at Yoshi, which hit the green creature in the back of the head. Yoshi fell over but quickly got back up, then started running at Charizard. The dragon started shooting more fireballs at Yoshi, only for him to run past or jump over the projectiles. When Yoshi came up to Charizard, it gave it a kickflip to the face, causing Charizard to stumble back a bit. Yoshi then headbutted Charizard, but the Pokemon just grabbed Yoshi by the head and threw him into the air, then gave him his own headbutt and sent him flying into a tree. The green donkey got back up and rubbed it's head, then pooped out three eggs and threw them at Charizard. The first egg was swatted away with his tail and the second one missed, but the third one hit Charizard in the face, blinding him with the yolk. Quickly Yoshi tackled Charizard, but the dragon grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground, then picked up a rock to squish Yoshi with it. Thinking quickly, Yoshi egged up and rolled out of the way, then rolled up behind Charizard and hit him in the back, pinning the Dragon to the ground. Yoshi then started to ground pound on Charizards back a bunch, but before he could finish him, the Fire Pokemon's tail smacked Yoshi off. Charizard then grabbed Yoshi and started flying into the sky, high enough so the drop would kill any normal man. It then threw Yoshi down. Thinking it had won, Charizard let out a roar... but was then interrupted by an Egg hitting his face. Charizard whipped off the yolk to find that Yoshi had sprouted wings and charged right into the Dragon, knocking it back. Yoshi then brought out three eggs and threw them at Charizard. The dragon avoided the first two eggs and grabbed the third one, then threw it back at Yoshi. It managed to catch it, but while Yoshi was distracted Charizard flew up to him super fast and used Rock Smash to bash Yoshi into the ground. The green donkey crashed into the ground, creating a crater, and got back up bruised. Charizard landed and shot a fireball at Yoshi. However, Yoshi found a fire flower and quickly ate it, then shot a fireball back. The two fireballs collided, causing a small explosion. The power-up ran out as Charizard shot another fireball, which Yoshi ate and spat back out at the Dragon. It didn't do that much, unsurprisingly, as Charizard pulled a tree out of the ground and smacked Yoshi into the air. Using his flutter to regain balance, Yoshi used this to his advantage and ground pounded with just enough force to cause Charizard to fall over, with the tree falling on top of the dragon. Yoshi got back up and did a raspberry at Charizard only for the dragon to burst out of the tree, now extremely pissed off at Yoshi. W.I.P 'K.O!!!' Verdict W.I.P Next Time TBD Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years